jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Pachycephalosaurus
}} Pachycephalosaurus, or Pachy for short, is a genus of pachycephalosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Pachycephalosaurus fossils are first unlocked on Isla Pena, then excavated from the Hell Creek Formation, Lance Formation, and Scollard Formation. __TOC__ History Originating in the Late Cretaceous period of North America, Pachycephalosaurus was bred by InGen on Isla Sorna, intended for eventual exhibition in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. Nine individuals were known to have been created by 1993.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act During the 1997 incident, several Pachycephalosaurus were encountered by InGen teams on Isla Sorna.The Lost World: Jurassic Park By 2015, Pachycephalosaurus was among the dinosaurs featured in Jurassic World, most prominently in the park's Pachy Arena.http://islanublar.jurassicworld.com/dinosaurs/pachycephalosaurus/ Following the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident, all surviving Pachys were left to roam wild across the wild. With the subsequent eruption of Mt. Sibo, it is unknown if any survived. Description Pachycephalosaurus is the largest pachycephalosaurid, significantly larger than its relatives Stygimoloch, Dracorex, and Homalocephale. It has a domed head and bony bumps at the back of its head and down its snout. The dinosaurs base cosmetic gene is a tan, light brown covering its underside, with blue mottling along its back and sides. Although it is unlocked relatively late in the campaign on Isla Pena, its requirements are modest compared to other dinosaurs unlocked on the same island. Though easier to contain, they will provide little benefit to the player in terms of space efficiency or dinosaur rating on the limited confines of Pena. Behavior Pachycephalosaurus prefers to be kept in moderately sized groups of between three and six individuals and a small population of, at maximum, ten other dinosaurs. Pachycephalosaurus will attack each other in territorial fights or death duel headbutting contests if their social group maximum has been reached or exceeded respectively. Pachys are capable of engaging in death duels with small carnivores such as Velociraptor and Deinonychus, but are otherwise vulnerable to predation from larger carnivores. Due to its low base stats, it's unlikely to survive most encounters with small carnivores. Paleontology Pachycephalosaurus ("Thick-headed lizard") was discovered in the late 1800's in the American West by various groups. The first fossils specimens found were skulls which fossilized easily, being that they would have been the hardest part of the body. The hardened head was most likely used in contests with rivals for mating or status in the herd, though they wouldn't have headbutted like modern-day goats and instead would've struck each other on the flanks. There is an ongoing debate on whether other Pachycephalosauridae in the Hell Creek formation, Stygimoloch and Dracorex, are younger forms of Pachycephalosaurus. Paleoecology Pachycephalosaurus environment consisted of conifers, ferns, and fruit bearing, leafy deciduous trees. Pachycephalosaurus lived alongside many other Late Cretaceous dinosaurs including the hadrosaur Edmontosaurus, the ceratopsians Triceratops ''and ''Torosaurus, the Ankylosauridae Ankylosaurus, the ornithomimid Struthiomimus, as well as the theropods Troodon and Tyrannosaurus. Cosmetics *Steppe: Muerta East Challenge Mode Any Difficulty Unlock Trivia *''Pachycephalosaurus'' was the eleventh dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 30 March 2018. *The base genome of the Pachycephalosaurus is based on its appearance in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *''Pachycephalosaurus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. Gallery PachyWIM.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.07.08_-_23.02.59.49.png pachyripa.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.03_-_18.36.31.04.png pachyfightulukhai.jpg oeHePfX.png u1bXezf.png P8b6o9R.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pachycephalosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Pena Unlock Category:InGen Database